Magic Isn't All Fun and Games
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: When Kyubey approached Madoka, Sayaka, and I asking us to become magical girls I began to wonder, why me? I just want to be a normal girl living a normal life, then again, normal is kind of boring. This is the beginning of the story of magical witch girls!


Magic Isn't All Fun and Games

I was running. I couldn't stop running. I had to find the exit, the way out of this never ending maze of black and white. Everything is black and white, until I see the green exit sign, it almost seems too good to be true. I push the door open to see that I'm at the top of an incredibly large, black tree. My hometown is in ruins and there is a single girl standing in the mist of them. She jumped higher than humanly possible towards something giant floating in the sky. But, before she could come close, the top half of a skyscraper crashed into her. There was a purple light and the girl avoided the upper floors of a building. A few fireballs were launched at the girl and she dodged them all. I then noticed someone next to me. A friend.

"This is horrible!"

"Madoka?"

"Lea!"

"You're in my dream?!" we said at the same time.

"This is still horrible!" Madoka said.

"You two can't help it. One person can't handle this alone, but she knew that and came here anyway." The albino cat like thing said. The girl was starting to lose the battle, it was inevitable, though.

"No! This isn't right! This is too much for her!" The girl screamed something, but neither Madoka nor I could understand it.

"If she gives up, it's over. But, you two both have the power to change this destiny! All this tragedy, all this destruction, you two can change it, if you want. The power to do so lies within you both."

"I can change it?" We said at the same time. "Even someone like me can do something to help?" Madoka asked. "Can I really change how this ends?"

"Of course you can! Just make a contract with me and become a magical girl!" The cat thing flicked its tail. Everything then turned black. I was back in my bedroom. It was all just a dream.

"That was a crazy dream." Madoka said, sighing. After getting up and walking downstairs Madoka and I walked up to our dad.  
"Good morning dad!"

"Good morning Madoka, good morning Lea."

"Is mom up yet?"

"Tatsuya's waking her up, he might need some help, though."

"Okay." And with that, we walked away to find Tatsuya (attempting to) waking up our mom.

"Mama, mama, wake up, wake up! Mamama, mama!" Then Madoka threw the door open with enough force to break it and we walked in. Maadoka threw the curtains open and I ripped our mom's blanket off of her. She began to roll around and scream like a vampire being exposed to light.

"What the?"

"Mama woke up, yah!" We (slowly) made our way to the bathroom sinks.

"What's happening in your world?"

"Hitomi got another love letter. It's the second one this month."

"Hm, if he can't say it to her face, he's not worth it." After rinsing and spitting, the conversation continued, minus the toothbrushes. "How's Kazuko doing?"

"I think her new boyfriend's working out, she can't seem to talk about anything else in homeroom. This week's their three month anniversary, so I guess thats a record."

"Well I hope they can make it, they're at a critical stage in their relationship."

"They are?" Madoka and I both asked at the same time, we could be twins if it wasn't for the fact that I was adopted.

"If it's not the real thing this is usually where it starts to fall apart, but if they made it this far they should make it another year."

"Oh." Mom, Madoka and I all began to apply some makeup.

"I look fabulous!" Mom said while admiring her reflection.

"I wonder which ribbon I should wear..." Madoka said while looking at a pink and a yellow ribbon.

"If you ask me, ponytails are better, just saying." I said while putting my own hair up. Mom pointed to the pink one.

"Really? It's not too flashy?"

"There's no such thing as too flashy, hon. A woman can't afford to get teased because she looks sloppy." Then Madoka tied her hair up in pigtails.

"Ha! Perfect! Your secret admirers are going to get all wobbly in the knees!"

"I don't ave secret admirers!"

"But you should dress and behave like you do. That's a secret every pretty girl should know." Later, Madoka and I were almost late to school and we just barely made it.

"Good morning guys!" I called to some friends of mine and Madoka's.

"Good morning you two."

What took you two so long? Oh, look at you with your cute ribbons!"

"You think so, they're not too flashy?"

"I think they look lovely."

"And, just like that, I'm gone." I sighed and hurried after them.

"My mom says that if a boy can't say that he loves yo to your face that he's not worth your time."

"Your mom is way cool Madoka. I mean, shes smart, cool, and successful!" Right here too, you know. "You too, Lea!" I smiled and hurried up a bit more.

"If only I could make up my mind as easily as that."

"If only everyone could have your problems."

"You know, she's right. I wish someone would send me a love letter sometime, it'd be nice to get one."

"No I get it, you want to be as beautiful and as popular as Hitomi here, don't ya? I bet that's why you're wearing those ribbons, to change your image."

"That's not true, my mom picked these out and-"

"You tricked your mom into telling you the secret to being popular, didn't you? Well, I'm not gonna let that happen!" Sayaka began chasing Madoka around, trying to catch her ribbons.

"What about you, Lea?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm just waiting for the right man."

"Well said." Then Sayaka grabbed Madoka.

"No! Stop it!"

"You're just too cute! But I'm not gonna let you be popular with the boys, you're mine Madoka! Mine, mine, mine!" Hitomi pretended to cough to get them off of each other. Later in class, the teacher was ranting about frying eggs, guess it didn't work out with her boyfriend. She then smiled and said.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's give a big warm welcome to our new classmate! Come in, Miss Akemi, don't be shy!" I realized it the second she walked in, she was the girl in my dream. "Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?"

"I'm Homura Akemi, it's nice to meet you."

"Um...Miss Akemi?"

Later

"There's something awfully mysterious about that girl, don't you think."

"Just go with it, if people want to be weird, let them be weird."

"Wow Lea, today must be great quote day or something!"

"All weirdness aside, do you two know her? I could've sworn that she was glaring at you two when she was in front of the class."

"Well, I'm not really sure."

"I saw her in a dream last night." Sayaka and Hitomi looked at me weird.

"I'm sorry, I think today's been a little stressful for me, I'm not feeling very well. May I please go to the nurse's office?"

"Sure, I can take you there."

"Please, may I come too?"

"Please, don't trouble yourselves, I'll ask the nurse's aid to take me."

"Miss Madoka Kaname, you are the nurse's aid for this class, are you not?"

"Um...well...I...uh..."

"Would you please come with me to the nurse's office?" They walked out of the room together.

"She's kind of freaky."

"You can say that again, Lea."

Through out the day Homura seemed to one up everyone in the school, academically and physically. She didn't even seem human.

After school was when my life was turned upside down, and there was no going back.

We were at the mall when it happened.

I was just listening to samples at the music store with Madoka and Sayaka when I heard a voice.

_Help me..._

_Lea...help me!_

"What?"

_Please, save me!_

"Hello, who are you?" I asked while walking down the eerily quiet stairs when...

"Madoka? You heard it too?"

"Yeah, something was asking me to save it."

"Me too, this is getting weird."

_Help me..._

"There it was again!" I said. She opened up a door to a space closed off for repairs and tip-toed in with me right behind her.

'Where are you?"

"Do I know you?" We were questioning the voice, seeing if it was real.

_Help me..._

A tile in the ceiling suddenly collapsed and it had the strange cat like thing from last nighton it. Madoka quickly bent down and picked it up.

"Is that you?" She asked it.

"Help...me..." Homura walked up to us.

"Homura?"

"Get away from that creature."

"But...he's really hurt. Leave him alone! Why are you trying to hurt him?"

"This doesn't concern you."

"But he was calling us! We could hear him calling us asking us to help him" I said

"Oh really?" There was a silence when suddenly smoke started shooting towards Homura.

"Over here you two!

"Sayaka to the rescue, I guess!" Sayaka took the fire extinguisher that she was holding and threw it towards the smoke and we ran.

"Now she's attacking you guys in cosplay, what's her problem? And what's that thing you're carrying? It looks like a stuffed animal, is it alive?"

"I don't know, I don't know why this is happening, but we have to save him!" But, I began seeing odd things, like butterflies, flowers, and strange colors.

"Where'd the exit go? Where are we?!"

"I don't like this place! Everything keeps changing!"

"I feel drunk!"

"Oh crap! What the heck is going on?"

"There's something over there!" I looked over to see...

...giant cotton balls...

...with mustaches.

"This is some kind of joke, right? I'm stuck in a bad dream but I am dreaming, right? Right, Lea? Right Madoka?!" Then everything exploded into an orange light.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know!"

"That was close, wasn't it?" A strange voice said. "But don't worry, you're safe now. Thank goodness, you rescued Kyubey for me, I'm very grateful, he's a dear friend of mine and I was so worried."

"He called out to me. I could hear his voice inside my head."

"Ah, I see. I can tell by your uniforms that you both go to Mitakihara middle school, are you eighth graders?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, that's right, maybe I should introduce myself. Actually, it's going to have to wait a bit. Please excuse me, I have to wrap this up first." She began to glow and her clothes changed, I still have no idea on what's going on. She began to create long rifles out of thin air and fired them all at once, they fired explosives and the result was massive.

"Wow, amazing!" Madoka said and the strange world faded away.

"We're back!" Homura landed in front of them.

"The witch managed to escape. If you want to finish it off you better go after it. I won't mind if you take it this time."

"But I still have work to do here."

"You don't understand, do you? I'm telling you I'm willing to overlook this. Honestly, don't you think it would be best if we didn't do this right now?" Homura simply walked away. A few minutes later, Kyubey was on the ground with a light being held over him and he sat up.

"Thank you, Mami! You're a lifesaver!"

"I'm not the one you should be thanking, they saved you, I was just passing by."

"Thank you very much! My name is Kyubey!"

"Were you the one that was calling for help?"

"That's right, Madoka Kaname! And Sayaka Miki, and Lea Kaname."

"Whoa, hang on a sec, how do you know our names?"

"I came here because I have a favor to ask of you three."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to make contracts with me and become magical girls!" Then Kyubey did and adorabe head tilt, it was amazingly cute. ,'3

**Author's time!**

**Sorry about that part at the end about Kyubey's adorableness, but he is just so freaking cute! ,'3**

**Anyway, let's get down to business about Lea. Those of you who didn't read my profile's O.C. Guide, she's Madoka's adopted sister. Sorry there wasn't much of her in this chapter, but episode 1 is fairly boring compared to the rest of the show. But, don't worry! Lea will start to shine a ton in chapter 3 (I'm giving no spoilers, though ;) ). So, her first huge character development will be towards the end of chapter 3 and she will...oh, wait, I was just about to ruin it! ,') Silly me!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Nurse Medusa**


End file.
